Jim Hawkins: A Tale of the Two Roses
Jim Hawkins (also known as Jim Hawkins: A Tale of the Two Roses) is a 2020 American epic musical swashbuckler dark fantasy film directed and co-produced by Robert Zemeckis. It is adapted from the Robert Louis Stevenson's 1883 novel Treasure Island, and the 1879 opera The Pirates of Penzance. It stars Harrison Ford, Ryan Reynolds, Maya Rudolph, Geoffrey Rush, Martin Short, Rachel Hurd-Wood, Emma Thompson, Benedict Cumberbatch, Bill Hader, Patton Oswalt, Kevin Hart, Jenny Slate, and Samuel L. Jackson. Plot Jim Hawkins is a young orphan who lives in the Admiral Benbow in England with his best friend Dakota. Jim listens to the tales of the pirate, Billy Bones, about the legendary pirate Captain Nathaniel Flint, who buried his treasure trove on a remote island and executed his crew so only he would own the island's map. At the end of one of his stories, the Barboosa family (three ruthless pirates who work for Flint) steal the treasure. One night, Bones' crewmate Blind Pew arrives, giving Bones the black spot. Bones gives Jim the treasure map and reveals that he had been Flint's first mate. Just before dying of a heart attack, he begs Jim to go after the treasure and keep both it and the map safe from pirate hands. An army of pirates attack the inn, destroying it, but Jim and Dakota escape with the map. The duo takes the map to the clumsy half-wit Trelawney, who arranges a voyage to find the treasure. Hawkins is enlisted aboard the Hispaniola as a cabin boy, accompanied by Dakota, Trelawney and his assistants, Livesey and Amelia. The ship is commanded by Captain Alexander Smollett, and his mates, Paz, Burn, and Chet. The kids meet the cook Long John Silver, an elderly man whom Bones warned them of, but Jim and Silver become good friends. The ship then devolves into the undertow and Hawkins saves Silver from being sucked into it. The ship sets sail, but Smollett is suspicious of the crew, believing them to be of shady character. After Dakota, Smollett, and his crew are kidnapped and tortured by three of the crew who have turned out to be pirates, he has the treasure map locked up for safe keeping. It is revealed that Silver and the secret pirates in the crew had been part of Flint's crew and want the treasure for themselves. Silver fools Amelia into leaving the ship to test out a rowboat, claims he drowned, and has his minions steal the map during Arrow's memorial service. Jim and Dakota discover Silver's treachery and inform Smollett. Arriving at Treasure Island, Smollett orders the entire crew save the officers to go ashore, planning to keep himself and non-pirate crew aboard the ship and abandon the pirates on the island. However, his plan falls through when it is discovered that Silver has kidnapped Jim to have leverage against the captain. On the island, Silver invites Jim to join them in the treasure hunt using his late father's compass. When Jim refuses, Silver forcibly takes the compass from him. Smollett and Dakota land on the island in an effort to rescue Jim. However, unbeknownst to them, Silver had hidden a squad of pirates aboard the Hispaniola before leaving, and they capture the ship in Smollett's absence. On the island, Smollett and the rest of the landing party are captured by the Barboosas. The pirates find the cave in which Flint hid the treasure is empty, leading to a brief mutiny against Silver. Silver reveals that, even though he is a pirate, he cares for Jim and allows him to escape. Smollett and Hawkins are captured by Silver, and Smollett is hung from a cliff to fall to his death. In an effort to save Smollett, Burn reveals the treasure is hidden in her house, but when she spits out a kiss from Silver, he hangs her off the cliff as well. Jim rescues his friends and with Amelia (who turns out to be alive) and the now-redeemed Barboosas, the group regains control of the Hispaniola, and rescue Smollett and the crew. The group engages the pirates in a sword fight until only Silver is left standing, but he surrenders when he finds himself outnumbered. While the pirates are imprisoned, Silver discovers he still has the youngest son of the Barboosas, Polly's keys and tries to escape with the treasure. Jim confronts him, but allows him to leave as long as they never cross paths again, much to Silver's disappointment. Silver rows away, but not before returning Jim's compass to him. However, Captain Barboosa informs Jim and Smollett that the boat Silver used was not seaworthy, and Silver is stranded on the island with no gold. With Jim promoted as the ship's new captain, the crew of the Hispaniola sails away into the sunset, while some scuba-diving rats recover the treasure from the sea, ending the film. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Jim Hawkins *Maya Rudolph as Dakota *Harrison Ford as Long John Silver *Samuel L. Jackson as Captain Alexander Smollett *Martin Short as Pirate Chet *Rachel Hurd-Wood as Pirate Paz *Emma Thompson as Pirate Burn *Geoffrey Rush as Captain Barboosa *Benedict Cumberbatch as Toby Barboosa *Bill Hader as Polly Barboosa *Patton Oswalt as Squire John Trelawney *Kevin Hart as Dr. David Livesey *Jenny Slate as Amelia *Jeremy Irons as Billy Bones Trivia *The film is based on Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Planet (2002), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), Peter Pan (2003), and Pan (2015). *The Island scene is adapted from Walt Disney's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_(attraction) Pirates of the Caribbean attraction] at Disney theme parks. Characters Sherman_Renaissance.png Penny_Peterson_Renaissance.png Screen Shot 2018-04-20 at 4.01.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-20 at 4.01.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-20 at 4.01.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-20 at 4.01.23 PM.png Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook02.png Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook02 copy.png Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook02 copy 2.png Lego-batman-movie-images-1.png Francis_E_Francis_(The_Boss_Baby).png Poopy_captain_underpants_movie.png captain_hook_in_jason_isaacs__outfit_by_jeffersonfan99-dc7s1d1.png Lefou in josh gad s outfit by jeffersonfan99-dc7mcnb.png Lana_as_a_Pirate.png